


Phantom Ideas

by Robinsong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mind Meld, Short, rated for brief violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinsong/pseuds/Robinsong
Summary: I made this little blurb about reader being stuck inside of Loki’s mind. If anyone likes it and wants me to continue I might.Takes place during the first Avengers. When Loki invades Germany in the museum or whatever.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Phantom Ideas

Locked inside a strangers head. Listening. Will I be freed? Or will I be stuck with my head splitting open? Waiting for someone to see my mask...

Black walls, nondescript floor, no table, no chairs. The air feels thick, it feels like a fog had settled in the room. Tension, fear, stress, suspense. A strangers mind is a tricky place to hide. 

The room feels spacious and narrow. You can spread your arms if you would like, but I keep them close for fear of what else might be in here with me. Skin feels on edge constantly. The feeling on the back of your neck when someone is watching you. The dampnesson your wrist like someone with clammy hands grabbed you. The phantom pain in your limbs. 

Why do I feel the need to hide? Hide within secret walls, unknown feelings, complicated thoughts, and evil ideas. The silence is what makes my stomach churn. The unease of what’s in this mind.

Bright light. Ear ringing. The thoughts were getting louder and faster. Now Screams. I look ahead toward them. The minds eye had opened. The scene was horrific. I see a man, just an average man. He’s laying down on a beautiful table. But he’s struggling. He wailed, flung himself. But a man who would seem to be me held him down. Machinery was stuck into his eye. The average man hoisted his arms and legs simultaneously, one last effort. Of course he failed. 

Blood pooled in the socket of the average mans eye before finally retreating into his hairline. I can feel the wicked smile forming on the man with the evil thoughts. 

_ Do flee. Little mortals. See my power now? Wait until I have what I came here for.  _

How did I even get inside this mind? Of all beings I could have entered? This mans mind was dark. Just not the usual kind of dark though. He was conflicted, he is plagued with morals and justifications. He understands what he’s doing is wrong, but he doesn’t care? He wants to escape his own fears and phantom pains in his own head. I can feel it in my vespers. He is of sound mind, but only kept together by thread. The pieces of his conscience are kept in a shattered pile. A pile that he seemingly refuses to acknowledge. A pile that if you think it’s not there then it will go away.

With all of the information about him I still have no idea how to escape. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add criticism, and ideas. Love the feed back.


End file.
